


Do You Really See Me?

by razielim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealous Adam (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), pre-Kerberos Shadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Collecting my pining!pre-Kerberos!Keith fics in one place as I write them. Some of them focus more or Adam being jealous when he notices Keith's infatuation.So, for full disclosure: These don't tie in with one another, but during the events of the stories, Shadam is an ongoing relationship. However, they're written with the assumption that Shiro will fall in love with Keith during the events of V:LD so I'm not tagging Shadam as a main pairing.Some of these are based on ask prompts I have received, which I will include in the notes.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith edged around the corner again, holding his breath, afraid that his heart beat loud enough to give him away.

Shiro and Adam paid him no mind, however. Shiro continued to now and then grunt softly into the kiss the way he always did whenever Keith caught them at it. His hands were clasped around Adam’s jaw like he was holding onto a lifeline. Adam’s hands wandered aimlessly, groping at Shiro’s lats, his ass, unable to get enough of Shiro’s physique, squeezing hard to compensate for the stiff waxed canvas of the garrison uniform.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall, and Keith jerked back around the corner. He heard Shiro and Adam split apart with disappointed groans, then fall back together with chuckles and wet farewell kisses. 

They’d be heading his way any moment now, so stepping lightly on his toes, Keith made himself scarce, ignoring the ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait until Keith finally has to fess up to doing this after he and Shiro have been dating for a couple years. **(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> .... hmmm..... how about a shiro/adam/keith threesome where adam asks keith to join but shiro ultimately slowly pays more attention to keith and he's like 'well damn this boy can fuck'

Adam always considered Keith as something like Shiro’s tag-along younger brother. Not that Keith  _wanted_ to join them all the time, so much as Shiro insisted that he come with even when Keith was being stubborn. 

And that was fine. The guy was like Shiro’s pet project. Lots of people had mentorships that they put their time into. It served both to help a younger cadet out in an environment without parents to turn to, and for the mentor to feel a sense of achievement. A little odd to have him along on dates, but it was  _fine_. 

Until he realized one day that Keith wasn’t much of a “younger” brother. 

“-wait, you’re  _how_ old?”

“I turn 21 next week.”

Baby faced Keith… turned 21 next week. That made him just a  _couple_ years younger, not the six or seven that Adam had assumed. He glowered over at his boyfriend, suddenly feeling a lot less generous about letting Keith into their time. He shouldn’t have said anything, but he’s always had a bit of a passive aggressive streak, and it slipped out before he could stop himself.

“Well if you’re  _that_ old and you’ve been tagging along on all our dates,” he said, ignoring Shiro’s alarmed gaze, “maybe you should tag along the next time we have sex too.”

Keith’s fork didn’t reach his mouth, and he looked up in surprise, looking between Shiro and Adam. 

“Keith, he’s just teasing-” Shiro began, but Adam cut him off.

“Sure, I’m teasing, but maybe he wants to. I think if he wants to, it might be fun.”

Keith’s gaze dropped, and Adam felt satisfied. That put him in his place. Maybe that would also give him a clue about hanging around where he’s not meant to.

But then, “I would… I think I  _do_ want that.”

–

Adam wasn’t happy.

He kept thinking that Keith would chicken out any moment, and it kept not happening. 

They’d started off hands all over each other, but Shiro had insisted that Keith, being the inexperienced one, should get most of their attention and sandwiched him in between them. But Keith, the little interloper, had had eyes only for Shiro, trembling in his strong hands and maintaining riveted eye contact. Soon enough, Adam was only barely participating, and no one had seemed to notice. Shiro didn’t look over even once to see that Adam was relegated to grudging audience member as Shiro scooped Keith up into cowgirl and gently talked him through lowering down onto his dick.

–

Later, when Keith was asleep, Adam brought up boundaries.

“You’re right,” Shiro admitted. “This probably is something that’s only going to put distance between us.”

And it was settled. No more Keith in their relationship. Not on dates, not in bed. Adam watched Keith sleep as he curled up on Shiro’s chest. If only he could convince Shiro of no more Keith,  _period_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> If you're still taking ideas, what if Adam catches Keith staring at Shiro? He's used to that puppy eyed stare overall but Keith manages to catch the two of them post-workout and sure, Adam knows Shiro's gorgeous with his t-shirt plastered to his muscles with sweat, still a little out of breath and biceps for days. But that doesn't mean anyone else needs to stare. Whether he confronts Keith or decides to make it clear that this is HIS idk

Adam didn’t consider himself a possessive person. Being together with Shiro was… it was about the way they worked together. Which was better than how they worked with anyone else. So it didn’t really matter if people were jealous of their relationship, if people spent time with Shiro, if people coveted what Adam had. Ultimately, it didn’t make sense to be possessive because no one else but  _Adam_ made sense for Shiro.

Except for one little exception, who had come to find Shiro in the locker room after getting another disciplinary infraction, and was currently unabashedly ogling Shiro’s exposed physique. 

Keith had stopped getting in quite so much trouble in the past year, stopped needing Shiro to step in for him as often, but somehow, that had led to him spending  _more_ time with Shiro. And he’d started to do  _the ogling thing_. That was all well and good, tolerable, ignorable, but the real thorn of the matter was that Keith seemed to  _fit_  with Shiro. Adam had found Shiro running off to go racing with Keith way more often. Racing. As in, the one thing that  _Adam_  had always been his best match for.

And now the kid sat there, blatantly,  _cluelessly_ , letting his eyes roam as Shiro cleaned out his gym locker of all the crap that had accumulated in it. 

How long had Keith stopped thinking of Shiro as his mentor?

How much of Shiro did he feel entitled to when Adam was  _right there?_

Adam exhaled hard and turned away, wanting this bitterness to just go away. Keith was still a kid. He didn’t know anything about Shiro’s struggles, his medical condition. He hadn’t been there for Shiro when it counted. He was just another kid that idolized Shiro, but didn’t see the real man behind the facade.

Keith would grow out of it. He’d grow apart. And Adam would stay closest and dearest to Shiro, as he always had.

Adam had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> For drabbles and art, as well as if you want to send in your own asks, my blog is [razielim](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
